


40 Seconds

by Tokilock



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, this is my dig at the new event cards, this so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilock/pseuds/Tokilock
Summary: kiss kiss





	40 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like 10 minutes

"Oof, looks like I left a mark..." Ranmaru idly comments, loosening his grip from the collar of Otoya's shirt as he lets the red head go. "What--?" Otoya furrows his brow, moving a hand up to immediately brush against his cheek, feeling how hot his face was in the process. Who know Ranmaru had exactly that much kissing experience?! He didn't even seem like the type! A cool bad boy who didn't speak to anyone unless he wanted too.. well when push came to shove- there was passion in him! "H-Hey, what was that even for-?!" He remembered his words, only as the silver haired male turned away. "Hah?" Miscoloured eyes glared at Otoya, and he could feel his cheeks becoming even redder. "Jus' felt like it." He said with a grin, moving out onto the balcony. Otoya rubbed his cheek, smudging the mark before then grabbing Ranmaru by the arm, causing him to turn to face him. "Wait, wait!" He protested, yanking the other down to his height before pressing a firm kiss on his lips, holding it for several seconds before letting him go. "You-" The rocker's face was partially flushed at the forwardness of the gesture. "Wh-" "And I did that because I felt like it!" Otoya laughed.


End file.
